youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood
Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood is a 1988 slasher film. It was directed by makeup artist John Carl Buechler and was the first of four films to star Kane Hodder as Jason Voorhees. Plot Sometime after Jason's imprisonment at the bottom of Crystal Lake in the previous film, 10-year old Tina Shepard hears her alcoholic father John physically abusing her mother Amanda, and goes out in a boat on Crystal Lake, and wishes that John was dead. This unlocks her telekinetic powers which causes the dock to collapse and John falls into Crystal Lake and drowns. One night, Tina goes out to Crystal Lake, wishing that her father could return. She tries to resurrect him with her telekinetic powers, but instead reawakens Jason and snaps the chain that has him trapped. Crews tells her that she was hallucinating and saw her father, but she's sure that it was not him. Several people are in the nearby house to celebrate Nick's cousin Michael's birthday, including Nick, Melissa, Robin, Eddie, David, Maddy, Ben, Kate, Russell and Sandra. However, as Michael and Jane are driving to Crystal Lake, their car stalls, and both are killed by Jason. Tina experiences a vision of Michael's death, and sees the spike Jason used to kill Michael on the porch. When she tells Dr. Crews, he says that it was another delusion and the next time she looks, the spike isn't there. Jason kills two campers, Dan and Judy (slamming Judy, in her sleeping bag, into a tree), and takes Dan's machete. When Russell and Sandra go to the beach, Jason kills them as well, hitting Russell in the face with an axe and pulling Sandra under Crystal Lake, drowning her. He stalks Maddy and kills her, and then kills Ben and Kate. Melissa tries to use Eddie to make Nick jealous. Soon David, Eddie, and Robin are murdered by Jason as well. Mrs. Shepard plans to leave Camp Crystal Lake with Tina and soon discovers the spike in Crews's office, and, watching a tape, discovers that Crews never intended to help Tina. He's trying to exploit her powers and watch her perform them by deliberately keeping her trauma and stress levels high. Tina overhears the resulting argument between them, and drives off when she hears Crews planning to send her back to the mental hospital. Mrs. Shepard and Crews go out to look for her, but she heads back with Nick when she experiences a vision of Mrs. Shepard being killed by Jason. Tina and Nick discover what Crews was up to, and see several articles about Jason in his office, and learn Jason's identity from them. Jason chases Mrs. Shepard and Dr. Crews, who uses Mrs. Shepard as a shield while Jason kills her. Tina goes out and finds out from Crews that Jason killed her mother. After Tina runs off, Jason kills Crews with a tree trimming saw. Tina returns to the house where Nick and Melissa are after fighting Jason off with her telekinetic powers. Melissa refuses to believe that Jason is out there killing everyone, but as she opens the door she killed by Jason with an axe to the face. Tina fights Jason some more, at one point breaking his hockey mask in two, revealing a hideous and decayed face. She sets him on fire, blowing up the house, but he returns and attacks her. Tina summons the spirit of her father, who drags Jason and traps him below Crystal Lake again. Tina and Nick are taken to the hospital in an ambulance. When Nick asks where Jason is, Tina says "We took care of him." Category:Horror Movies Category:Friday the 13th Movies